Paradise
by WriterKookie
Summary: Após séculos de procura, Vergil finalmente encontra sua alma gêmea em uma madrugada de insônia, com milhares de dúvidas, os irmãos Sparda partem em busca da memória da humana que fez o mais velho desistir de buscar o poder e acabar buscando algo mais valioso: Nero, seu filho.


Eu estava tomando café em um bar perto de casa, quando de repente vi entrar um homem com um sobretudo azul que parecia caro, cabelos brancos e olhos azuis. Seu rosto era suave e sua boca mantinha uma linha arrogante e séria.

Ele se virou abruptamente e nossos olhares se cruzaram, não pude deixar de corar quando percebi que ele sorria para mim.

Voltei meu olhar ao livro que estava lendo, porém não conseguia prestar atenção ao conteúdo.

Algum tempo mais tarde, entrou um outro homem, mais forte que o primeiro, trajando uma chamativa roupa vermelha, seu rosto era igual ao do homem de azul, porém em seus olhos havia um brilho travesso.

O homem pediu uma bebida forte e se sentou na mesa do outro, que lia um jornal e parecia não se importar com a chegada do rapaz.

De repente, o homem de vermelho olhou para mim, sorriu, divertido, enquanto dizia algo ao seu irmão, que por sua vez olhou por cima do ombro e respondeu algo indelicado, fazendo o homem de vermelho estourar em gargalhadas.

Olhei no relógio, eram quase 4:40 da manhã, logo o bar estaria fechando.

Juntei minhas coisas e segui pelo beco escuro que eu era obrigada a passar até chegar ao meu apartamento de três cômodos que divido com uma amiga, Anna.

Antes de chegar ao fim do trajeto, senti uma dor muito forte em minha nuca, algo pesado me empurrou ao chão, eu senti meu sangue formando uma poça a minha volta.

A minha cabeça girava de um modo que não conseguia reunir nem um pouco de forças para me levantar, virei meu corpo para cima e pude ver uma criatura grotesca por cima de mim.

Ela deveria ter aproximadamente 4 metros de altura, era um bolo cinzento com garras e três bocas, com uma das patas eu era sufocada e com a outra minha pele era rasgada.

Quando o cheiro de sangue se tornou forte, eu gritei o mais alto que pude, logo barulhos de tiros abafaram meu pedido de ajuda. A última coisa que consegui ver antes de desmaiar foram dois borrões, sendo que um deles ficou ao meu lado, me dando algo doce para beber e dizendo:

"Você não vai me deixar novamente, Engel"

 _Narrador_

Dante e Vergil já estavam seguindo a jovem, prontos para atacar qualquer um que invadisse seu caminho, o mestiço vermelho foi ao encontro do mais velho avisar que alguns demônios já estavam a espreita do anjo e que a partir dali era cuidado redobrado.

O mais novo percebera como ela importava para Vergil, tudo mostrava como ele havia esperado pacientemente pelo momento em que sua amada voltasse a Terra.

"Cara, ela tá tão na sua" Dante sussurrou, rindo, ao irmão quando percebera que esse também retornava os sorrisos da moça.

Vergil o olhou, quase rosnando, e sussurrou " Você deveria cuidar dela, não eu, bastardo irresponsável. "

O relógio mostrava que eram quase 5 da manhã, a jovem saiu e os gêmeos a seguiram, como previsto o primeiro demônio apareceu.

"É hora do show" Dante praticamente rosnou, com os olhos cintilantes de excitação. Vergil temia por sua esposa e isso lhe deu forças para continuar.

Eles não disseram nenhuma palavra mais, seus corpos já se conheciam e dançavam elegantemente nas ruas da cidade, caçando, rastreando.

O cheiro de Anya ficou mais forte e então eles encontraram uma criatura em cima da mulher, silenciosamente eles se apresentaram, Evory estava com Vergil e Ebony trabalhava bem com Dante, as duas transmitiam a força dos gêmeos de uma só maneira, e quando as balas saíram de ambas, você poderia ouvir o rugido de Sparda os saudando.

"Hey, você é feio, mas é fraco" Dante gritou, e quando a criatura cortou a pele da jovem sibilou perigosamente "Vamos dançar?"

Com ímpeto, os irmãos Sparda baixavam sobre as empunhaduras de suas espadas a pressão do momento. Lado a lado, se preparavam para lutar por seus ideais. Nesse momento se iniciava uma batalha que seria lembrada na história, um anjo mudou a vida de dois demônios, fazendo-os lutar com os seus para manter o equilíbrio entre o bem e o mal. Os poderes sublimes se colidindo seria algo fantástico de se assistir. Com um movimento rápido de Vergil, se marcava o inicio de uma batalha surreal.

Quando juntos desferem, é criado um único golpe formidável. Eles param de costas um para o outro. Vergil guarda sua Yamato lentamente, e Dante permanece na posição que parou, sacando sua Rebellion. Sangue negro e pastoso da criatura goteja pelo chão, e cada vez mais o líquido rubro de Anya aumenta de quantidade, se espalhando entre as rachaduras do chão de concreto que formava o beco.

Vergil se desligou do mundo e partiu para Anya, ajoelhando ao seu lado e deixando o monstro para Dante.

"Você não vai me deixar novamente, Engel" e sorriu dando o próprio sangue à ela.


End file.
